As a water purifier that is used while attached to an end of water supply equipment in homes and the like, there has been proposed a water purifier in which a water-purification cartridge having a purification material for removing impurities from raw water is replaceably accommodated.
Also, there has been proposed a water purifier that has a raw water flow path through which raw water is discharged as is, a water purification flow path through which purified water obtained by filtering raw water through a water-purification cartridge is discharged, and a flow path switching valve for switching between the discharge of raw water and the discharge of purified water, the flow path switching valve being provided downstream of the water-purification cartridge (Patent Literature 1).